


A Real Man

by Tye_Night2967



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Creampie, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye_Night2967/pseuds/Tye_Night2967
Summary: When Negan comes to the Alexandria he notices that two people are missing and decides to get them personally to have some fun himself, however he gets more then he bargains for.OrNegan catches Spencer fucking his boyfriend and takes over when he realises Spencer can't finish the job.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Male Character(s), Spencer Monroe/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	A Real Man

The saviours had once again rode into Alexandria on a collection day, Negan swung the bat around as he looked at all the citizens lined up for a count he was in a good mood as always however when one of his men turned to him with a skeptical look his mood changed. 

“They’re two short.” The guy informed him, the words came as a shock to Rick as his eyes widened turning towards a clearly pissed Negan. “Now you ain’t trying to hide these two from me are you, Rick the prick?” The once leader shook his head nervously glancing down the line trying to find out who wasn’t there. “Now you’re gonna take me to them.” Negan informed him with a smirk ready to teach these two a lesson, there was no good reason for them to miss a line up. It didn’t take long for Rick to realise who was missing as he led the saviours leader up to Spencer and Alex’s shared house. They stopped in front of a large white and blue house, it was well kept with fresh flowers outside it didn’t suit the real world at all. 

“Why don’t you wait outside.” Negan told Rick instead of asking as he marched up to the door opening it slowly and slipping inside, the house was completely silent when he entered. The entire interior was cozy and bright, Negan glanced around looking for any sign of life. When he checked downstairs he found nothing so slowly he went upstairs, as he reached the top he heard what sounded like groaning coming from the slightly ajar door. He made his way over silently listening in to figure out what was happening on the other side of the door. 

Another groan sounded followed by a voice speaking up just after it, “glad you’re enjoying yourself.” the voice snapped snarkily at whoever the groaning man was. It didn’t take Negan long to figure out what was happening on the other side of the door. “Spencer will you hurry the fuck up or quit being a bitch and fuck me properly.” Negan smirked he liked whoever this guy was, he took it at that moment to push the door open. 

“And what do we have here.” Negan announced loudly getting both their attention, the larger guy that was on top scrambled off the shorter man grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around himself leaving the other exposed. The shorter man grabbed a pillow hiding behind it as he glanced to the bat then back to the other man. Negan’s eyes wandered over what he could see from behind the pillow, there was something about him that didn’t fit Alexandria, and personally Negan had never seen a more attractive guy. 

“Negan sir I’m really sorry I didn’t know yo-” Spencer was cut off by Negan pressing the bat firmly under the quivering man's chin. “You think I give a fuck about that after hearing all that from outside,” Negan asked in his usual smug tone. “Spencer, right?” The quivering man nodded unsure what to do. “And who might this be your husband?”

“My boyfriend, Alex.” Spencer told him unsure where this was going, Negan smirked, turning his attention to the other who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. “Your boyfriend? Fucking hell how did a boy like you manage to grab yourself something like that.” Negan laughed it out as he looked the smaller man up and down enjoying the bright red that coloured his features. “I’m not a boy, I'm a man.” Spencer tried to sound confident, but there was a slight shakiness to his voice and the leader of the saviours burst out laughing. 

“Really cause a real man knows how to fuck and by the sounds of it you ain’t too good in that department.” Negan burst out laughing as Spencer flushed red completely humiliated that the leader of the rival group had heard all of that. He went to defend himself only to be stopped. “You go stand over there, you look away or try to run out of this room I’ll bash your head in right in front of pretty boy here.” Spencer followed the order tentatively taking the sheet with him. 

~

I glanced up at the older man slowly taking in every feature, while I had never met Negan I’d certainly heard about him and the man certainly lived up to his education. Everyone was silent as Negan placed his beloved bat against the door, he shot a smirk at the smaller man before his hand went to his belt unbuckling it. 

“Now gorgeous I’m not going to force anything on you I ain’t some kind of monster,” Nagan explained with a smirk before dropping his belt letting it hang loosely, all I could do was stare. “You need a man to fuck you not pathetic bitch I’m simply offering.” Negan smirked watching me as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth considering it for a moment, a part of me knew it would be wrong this guy was a murderer, but another side of me wanted him to fuck me into the mattress. The darker side of me won as I lifted the pillow from my lap placing it on the bed next to me exposing myself to the room, though I refused to look up at either men. I heard a moan come from the older man as his eyes ran over my body.

“Knew you’d come around, gorgeous.” Negan told me shrugging off the jacket and throwing it on one of the chairs before stepping up to the bed sinking into it. As soon as he was close enough I couldn’t help myself from reaching out placing a hand on his chest stroking over it with a shaky breath. It seemed like a good idea, but now that I was here the nerves were catching up with me. Luckily, Negan sensed it reaching out and pulling me to straddle his lap I flushed when I realised I was completely naked compared to him. I stole a glance at Spencer over his shoulder flinching at the angered expression that was directed at me, Negan noticed grabbing my face roughly pulling me into a harsh. I moaned when he pulled at my lip, but he only used that as an invitation to shove his tongue into my mouth using the advantage to dominate the kiss in every way. Suddenly, Spencer was forgotten as I sunk into the kiss running my fingers through his hair. This was so different to what was used to and if I was honest I didn’t want it to end. Eventually, I ran out of breath and had to pull away. I leaned against his chest panting. The small break didn’t last long as I moved managing to yank his shirt over Negan’s head before I was practically thrown on my back. Nagan moved about me instantly kissing down my neck sucking a few marks here and there. My body felt like it was on fire and all I wanted right now was him. 

“Nega-” I began only to be cut off by a moan as the man in question gave my cock one pump enjoying the whimper that erupted from my chest. I looked up at the smirking man through lidded eyes before speaking up softly. “Wanna make you feel good.” I told him in between pants as he tried to rub against the bed. 

“Who am I to say no.” Negan asked sarcastically unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, my eyes widened as I took in his hardened cock it was much bigger than Spencer’s standing tall at around eight inches. I wondered how I was gonna take it all. “Come on baby come show your lovely boyfriend how good you take cock.” At those words I shuffled forward sitting on all fours in front of the kneeling man slowly taking a lick at the tip tasting the precum that had gathered there already. I moaned as the salty taste hit my tongue before diving in and taking the tip in my mouth gently sucking it, I preened at the soft groan I got from Negan. The man above me ran a hand over my back gently rubbing it, he reached lower to rub the pad of his finger over my already lubed puckered entrance, I let out a soft moan pressing up into it allowing it to slip in ever so slightly. 

“Feel that baby get my dick half way down that pretty throat of yours and it's all yours,” Negan muttered. I glanced up to see he wasn’t looking at me but staring Spencer in the eye smirking. It was a clear taunt and a big fuck you to the man that stood staring. “I’ll have you wide open on my fingers, fuck you with them so good that you’ll see stars.” I whimpered pressing up into the hand as I forced myself to take more down my throat, choking as it hit the back of my throat, tears welled up in my eyes but I pushed through it taking it till I reached the halfway point hoping to get my reward quickly. Negan didn’t say anything as he plunged a finger into me, I moaned squirming around. “Fucking hell your tight, do you even fuck him?” Negan told him, asking Spencer who let out a growl, I knew the leader was smirking as he lay a slap on my ass. I jumped forcing me to take more of his cock. “Don’t worry I’ll stretch him out for you.”

I slowly bobbed my head taking more and more at a time, the fact that Negan kept speaking to Spencer throughout this made my face burn and a pleasure built up inside of me that I had never felt before. Eventually, I willed myself to take more and more of Negan’s cock till his pubes tickled my chin. I only held it for a few seconds flexing my throat around it before I gagged and had to pull away coughing. The coughing was quickly cut of by a moan as Negan’s skilled fingers rubbed over my prostate, a loud moan erupted from my throat as I clutched at the larger man working back on to the finger that continued to massage that spot that had me melting. 

“P-please.” I moaned out, Negan grabbed my face roughly by the cheeks forcing me to look up at him. I stared up at his smirking face. “You look so pretty when you beg.” Negan pointed out with a hinting smirk, I flushed red at just the thought biting my lip as I contemplated it however as soon as the finger inside of me stopped moving I had made up my mind.

“N-Negan please, please fuck me I c-can’t wait any longer I need you in me.” I begged, I glanced up at Negan who didn’t look convinced. “N-negan Sir please.” The name shot out before I could stop, I went to apologise but stopped when I felt him tense beneath me. 

“Say that again.” Negan growled out, looking down at me with lust filled eyes I whimpered at his heated look. “S-sir.” The other man groaned before rolling his head to face Spencer. “You hear that, he ever call you that?” Spencer just glared at him, but it did nothing for Negan as he just chuckled. 

“Since your boy toy doesn't want to answer, why don’t you?”Negan asked, retracting his finger from me, I whined a bit at the emptiness but moved to face him. I shook my head slightly while staring up at him thinking of what to do next. Negan reached forward flipping me around on to my hands and knees, at this angle if I looked up I would meet eyes with Spencer. I couldn’t see what Negan was doing, but I froze when I felt the tip of his cock gently rub over my hole I still couldn’t believe the size of it. Just when I was about to beg again, he slowly pushed in, as soon as I felt him breach my entrance I fell forward on to my chest panting clutching at sheets for any kind of relief. My whole body shook as Negan continued to push in, it didn’t take long for him to finally bottom out leaving me full and blissed out. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, I’d never felt this full before I couldn’t help but squirm as the tip of his cock sat perfectly against that one spot that drove me mad. Even with my squirming Negan refusing to move instead sitting perfectly still, a hand came up to my hair running through it before roughly yanking it back. I yelped, but it quickly turned into a moan as the pain mixed with pleasure my head was forced up off the bed. 

“I understand why you would love him, with an ass like this.” Negan groaned out giving a shallow thrust that had me begging for more. I collapsed back on the bed when he let go of my hair, his hand moved to the nape of my neck forcing me further into the bed. Negan began to set up a slow pace as he shallowly thrust into me, it had pleasure wracking through my whole body but it still wasn’t enough. 

“S-sir please,” I begged, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets that was all it took for the thrusts to speed up to a brutal pace as he slammed repeatedly into my prostate. All I could do was scream and moan as I desperately tried to find anything to grasp on to. The merciless pace set my body on fire as I quickly approached my release. “Negan!” I screamed finally being let up from my squished position, the older man chuckled as he pulled me back onto his cock my ass sitting firmly against his hips. The feeling of being completely full to the brim had me whimpering as I squirmed trying to get him to move again. 

“Look at that Spencer, your boy turns into a real whore when he gets a proper cock in him.” Negan laughed out making my face burn with humiliation. “Such a slut moaning on another man’s cock while your boyfriend watches.” I whined as the thrusts sped up again till that merciless pace was set back up again. With just a few thrusts I was cumming all over the sheets screaming his name my body shook as I was fucked through my orgasm, my insides contracted around him forcing his thrusts to stutter slightly as he pressed in as deep as he could. I couldn’t stop the cry that erupted from my body as I felt something hot and sticky flood my insides. Negan pulled out groaning as he landed a slap on my ass. I completely collapsed on the bed with nothing to keep me up anymore. 

“No time to sleep, get your fine ass up and pack.” Negan told me, I turned to him with a confused expression still panting. “What, you thought I was going to leave you here after all that? Your mine now.” Negan told me, pressing a kiss to my shoulder, I couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Top right bedside cabinet.” I whispered to him, Negan gave a confused look before reaching over and opening it groaning as he caught sight of what I was looking for. The older man pulled out the small metal plug that had a pink heart shaped gem at the bottom, Spencer had bought it for me before deciding that he didn’t like things like that and preferred to keep things more vanilla. Negan smirked as he came to kneel behind me placing the plug between my lips making me suck on it to get it moist, after a while he pulled it away with a string of saliva connecting it. He brought it around to my back slowly pressing it into my hole, I moaned lightly as it popped in successfully stopping any of his cum from escaping. I pulled myself up from the bed to stand wobbling slightly as I managed to limp over to the dresser stuffing everything I needed into a bag before turning back to Negan who was still lounging on the bed but he got up when he saw that I was ready. He turned to the door grabbing the robe that was hooked to the back of it and chucking it over to Spencer, while I slipped a fresh set of clothes on. 

“Put that on Alex needs someone to carry his stuff.” Negan ordered, he moved over to the door grabbing the bat that was still leaning against the door. “Take good care of Lucille for me, darling.” I took the bat hesitantly slightly confused, I let out a yelp as I was swooped up bridal style. I clutched the bat close being careful of the barbed wire as I was carried out of the room and down the steps. Behind us Spencer followed dressed in only a robe carrying my bag following Negan’s order too afraid to do anything else. I felt sort of bad for him, but then again I just had the best fuck of my life so I wasn’t really thinking of anything but that. I curled further into Negan resting my head on his shoulder as we made our way out into the street, I watched as several members of Alexandria looked at us in shock, some in worry. 

“What did you do to him?” Rick asked, staring down at my sleepy state as I lay against Negan’s chest a bit out of it, all I wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and rest. “Taking what’s mine.” Negan told him, amused as pushed by stepping up to the RV, one of his lackeys opened the door for us. He walked through till he reached a bed in the back placing me down on to it gently and taking the bat back. “Put the bag down there,” Negan ordered Spencer who placed it down looking slightly defeated. “Feel free to tell everyone what happened. I'll come out better than you.” With that Spencer ran off heading out of the truck. 

“Wrap it up.” Negan yelled to everyone before coming to lie down next to me, smiling as he pulled me to lie against his chest, outside I heard moving around but I ignored it cuddling closer to him with a smile on my face. “You’ll love it at the Sanctuary, you'll be treated like a king.” I smiled at that stroking the side of his cheek with a smile. 

“That sounds great, but all I want right now is to sleep.” Negan leaned down to kiss the top of my head smiling. “Then sleep darling.” With those words I let my eyes slip closed cuddling closer to the other man as my eyes slowly slipped closed.


End file.
